walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Greene (Comic Series)
Maggie Greene is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. She is the girlfriend-turned-wife of the late Glenn, biological father of their unborn child, and soon after Carol's death, adoptive mother of Sophia. She moved out of Alexandria with her adoptive daughter shortly after Glenn's death to Hilltop, but, in the conflict with The Saviors, she convinced the population to fight, successfully overthrowing Gregory and becoming the de facto leader of Hilltop. Character Characteristics Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude, which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities and Maggie's constant mood swings bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. In time, Maggie has been shown to overcome her fears and concerns as Hilltop leader. Maggie grows severely independent and hardened, mostly after Glenn's death. She convinces the population of Hilltop to fight against The Saviors, showing great leadership and strength, becoming their leader. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Maggie grew up in the city, and following her mother's death, moved with the rest of the family back to Hershel's childhood home/farm. She attended school in the area along with most of her other siblings and went to college for one semester where she flunked her courses and had to be pulled out because of her father running out of money. Shortly before the apocalypse occurred, she was dating a supposedly abusive guy. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us When Otis accidentally shot Carl, Hershel helps Carl and Rick, with his group being introduced to the Greene family. Maggie had her eyes on Glenn for a bit and took notice to his attraction for Carol. At night, she and Glenn shared a discussion on the porch about relationships, and it eventually led to the two of them having sex. They remained close after that and almost immediately began to develop more than just casual feelings for one another. She was deeply distraught over the deaths of some of her siblings after the barn attack occurred, but, was comforted by Glenn and the two of them had sex once more. In the morning though, Hershel caught the two in bed and lashed out at Glenn, while Maggie both defended him and herself, exclaiming how she should be in control of her own life. When Hershel orders the survivor group to leave, Maggie convinces him to let Glenn stay because of her new found love for him. Safety Behind Bars When Maggie, Glenn, and her family realized that the farm was becoming increasingly treacherous, they accept Rick's invitation to join the rest of the survivor group at a nearby semi-abandoned prison. There, life seemed to be bearable. Maggie and Glenn continued to have sex, and both of them decided to cut their hair (with Glenn resorting to shaving all of it off) to further help themselves adjust to the new world. Her father comes to terms with her relationship with Glenn and promises he won't be a burden to her. While staying at the prison, tragedy strikes as she and Hershel stumble upon the mutilated corpses of her two sisters. She was distraught over the deaths and remained in a state of shock for several hours. She initially wants to end her relationship with Glenn, fearing that he'll die just like most of her other siblings. Glenn attempts to console her, and eventually makes her see the light. After Patricia lets Thomas out of his cell, he attempts to kill her, and Maggie shoots him to death in cold blood, showing little to no emotion. It satisfies her, and soon, she returns mostly to being her old self (though she's a bit more hardened). The Heart's Desire Glenn moves into the same cell as Maggie. When Hershel informs Maggie of Allen's death, he gives her permission to be in a relationship with Glenn. Maggie, along with Glenn, try to calm Tyreese and Rick to stop them from fighting. The Best Defense Maggie and Glenn find the prison armory full of weapons and riot gear. At the generator room, Hershel, Maggie, and Axel are looking for the fuel tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Maggie says it's okay. Maggie says they might be able to watch a movie, but, Hershel asks where to start it. Maggie and Axel later decide what movie they should watch. This Sorrowful Life Glenn is seen taking a wedding ring off a zombie, presumably to ask Maggie for his hand in marraige. After consulting Hershel, Glenn proposes to Maggie and she accepts. The Calm Before Glenn proposes to her weeks after the incident, and she happily accepts. Hershel, ecstatic over the news of the proposal, gives Glenn his blessing and marries them in the cafeteria. They enjoy married life for a bit, until Maggie begins to become depressed. She desperately wants to have a child, acknowledging her admiration towards Lori, but, knows that, in a world surrounded by death, life is evanescent and futile. Made To Suffer When The Governor from Woodbury attacks the prison with his followers, with their lives being in grave danger, Maggie, Glenn, and Sophia decided to follow Dale, Andrea, and the twin boys in their plan to escape before it was too late. Before they left in the RV, she tearfully embraces her father one last time, who had decided to stay at the prison along with her brother, to fight back against the Governor's assault. She was comforted and reassured by him and then sent on her way. Here We Remain They fled back to Hershel's Farm and stayed there temporarily. At that point in time, Sophia looked up to Maggie as a parental figure and began to pretend that she actually was her mother. Maggie, despite being concerned for the girl's well-being, found it the perfect substitute for her previous wanting of a child, and thus she and Glenn guarded over her. She and Glenn later came across Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne. Her initial happiness was suddenly turned into grief when she found out that neither her father nor her brother managed to survive the attack. This news tore her apart, as well as living in the farm which held so many memories of the past. What We Become Struggling to cope with the death of her father and brother, she eventually decided she could no longer handle all the death in her world and attempted to commit suicide by hanging herself in the woods. Glenn tried to rescue her by cutting the ropes and even trying to perform CPR. Abraham, however, one of the new survivors, didn't want to take a chance and tried to shoot Maggie in the head. Rick threatened to shoot Abraham in retaliation and with the tension reaching dangerous levels, Maggie awakens from her blackout. She feels ashamed of what she did, largely due to the fact that she abandoned Sophia. Fear The Hunters Glenn later talks to Maggie about why she hanged herself, about her depression over losing her family and their inability to conceive. Maggie then told Glenn that she did know she loved him and that he is what has been and will continue to be keeping her strong; not only for Sophia, but, for herself in general. Life Among Them Maggie quickly adjusts to life inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and adapts well to the community (more so than some of the others within the group). She becomes closer to Sophia than before, and further develops the position of mother to her. However, she becomes increasingly clingy and worried about Glenn, and shows a growing dislike for him going on supply runs or any missions that place him in danger. Their marital problems are further complicated by a lack of intimacy since her suicide attempt and Glenn eventually airs his frustration with Maggie's changes in attitude, to which she admits her continuing insecurity and melancholy after the incident. They make up not long after that and return to being a loving family of three. Too Far Gone Maggie and Glenn's relationship becomes strained. First, Glenn argues over Maggie not wanting to have sex, but, she claims she can't due to her attempted suicide weeks earlier. Later, when Rick shoots and kills Peter Anderson, Glenn and Maggie argue over whether or not to see what the shot was for. Glenn eventually leaves, against Maggie's will. No Way Out When a large herd of zombies break into the Safe-Zone, Maggie and Sophia stay behind in Rick's house, as the group attempts to make an escape, mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. Oddly enough, with the thanks of Rick and Michonne, inspiring the citizens to fight back, the zombies are killed off. She later shows signs of being suicidal again after arguing with Glenn, only to explain a few hours later that it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry. We Find Ourselves Glenn apologizes to Maggie for leaving her in the midst of the roamer attack, but, Maggie accepts that he did what he had to. Maggie then has 'survivors guilt'. Maggie and Glenn hug, and Glenn tells Maggie that he loves her. Upon the community running low on food, Rick decides to send Glenn out for a run, but, Maggie convinces Rick to send Heath out instead, so Glenn can take a break and stay with her. Later, Glenn is confused as to why he isn't being sent out for the supply run, and Rick tells him that Maggie wanted him to stay behind. Glenn understands. After Glenn is attacked by Nicholas, he protects Maggie and Sophia by locking them in the bathroom. A Larger World While Glenn is off visiting the Hilltop Colony with Rick, Andrea, and Michonne, Maggie is seen complaining about stomach pains; when asked by a concerned Abraham, she claims it is nothing to worry about. Something To Fear It is later revealed that Maggie is actually pregnant, which she happily tells Glenn after he returns from Hilltop. Glenn pitches the idea for them to move to the Hilltop because he fears that Alexandria is not safe enough for their unborn baby as well as Sophia. Despite some hesitation, Maggie eventually agrees. Unfortunately on the way there, Glenn is brutally killed by Negan as an initiation of Alexandria joining under the rule of the Saviors. After Glenn's tragic death, Maggie begins to beat Rick and blames him for the death of Glenn and not doing anything about it despite the fact that they would all be killed if Rick had done anything. Carl then pulls a gun out on her, but, is stopped by Sophia. Rick tries to apologize, but, Maggie stops Rick before he can. She and Sophia continue on to the Hilltop with Rick, Michonne, Heath, and Glenn's corpse. Maggie has Glenn's body buried at the Hilltop and tells Rick that Glenn was right about the Hilltop. Maggie then says goodbye to Rick and asks him not to let Negan get away with what he did. Maggie and Sophia proceed to start a life of their own at the Hilltop. What Comes After Maggie does not appear in this volume, as she is living at the Hilltop Colony. March To War Weeks later, she is seen mourning on Glenn's grave. She is greeted by Brianna, and the two talk about how the apocalypse changed their personalities. Later that day, she goes to Harlan Carson, Hilltop's doctor, who tells her that the pregnancy is going well. Back to their room, Sophia tells Maggie that she doesn't like Hilltop, which Maggie replies that it's their home now. Paul suddenly appears, initially she storms off at him, but, later stays calm after hearing that Rick wants her to be part of the plan against the Saviors. She is then introduced to Earl Sutton, Hilltop's blacksmith, who agrees in crafting a combat knife for her "just for emergencies." Paul then goes off to find Kal, who turned out to have left to warn the Saviors about Rick and Paul's plan. All Out War - Part One When the war between Rick's army and the Saviors finally begins, Maggie is seen at the Hilltop gates whes this by asking why Gregory is playing dumb when Paul had told him all of this earlier before he left. Eventually, Gregory is angered when Maggie continues to question him and tries to leave, saying that what Rick's done is ruining what they've done, but, Maggie refuses to let up. She blatantly says that what he's done is only towards himself and when Gregory says that Negan is reasonable, she angrily reminds him that Negan killed Glenn and punches him. She then turns to the rest of the Hilltop assembled and reminds them that they asked Rick in the first place to eliminate Negan and that is what he's trying to do. When Gregory feebly tries to object, Maggie tells him to "shut the fuck up before I hit you again!" She says that this may be their only chance to fight against Negan and that this way of life isn't one she wants her children to grow up in. Maggie continues by saying Rick knows Negan can be beaten if they all band together to fight his tyranny and that he's someone they can trust in doing what's right for everyone, proclaiming "I believe in Rick Grimes." All Out War - Part Two Maggie is seen leading a band of Hilltop survivors to the Safe-Zone, including Kal. After dispatching Negan and his men, Maggie and Kal enter Alexandria. Maggie meets up with Rick and tells him that she has a community with her, and explains that she is now the leader of the Hilltop, then Rick passes out. Maggie attempts to help him from falling, along with Andrea. After returning to the Hilltop, Brianna explains to Maggie that the food supply is dwindling down, and now with the residents from Alexandria joining, it will be even worse. Maggie tells her that she is not in charge, however, Brianna informs her that she punched Gregory, convinced everyone that they should fight back, and lead them to Alexandria and back, adding that she is now officially in charge, and everyone knows it. A New Beginning Two years after the events of "All Out War", Maggie continues to lead the Hilltop with new rules. Her child, Hershel Greene is also born and is now two-years-old. When Rick returns to the Hilltop, she accepts him back and is happy to learn Carl will be staying at the Hilltop. She introduces Rick and Carl to Hershel and showing them around the community. Whispers Into Screams Maggie sees Carl and Sophia together at dinner, and Brianna humorously hints at a Grimes/Greene marriage in the future. Volume 24 Maggie will appear in this volume. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed: *Thomas Richards *Davis (Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Saviors. Relationships What initially started off as a casual no-strings-attached affair quickly turned into a loving and genuine relationship. After getting Hershel's permission, Glenn proposes to Maggie in their Prison cell. They get married later on in a ceremony officiated by Hershel. Whenever Maggie doubted herself, Glenn was always there to comfort and reassure her. After Carol's demise, Maggie and Glenn took it upon themselves to adopt Sophia. Glenn stayed strong with Maggie after the loss of her father and brother, and comforted her in her time of struggle. Once the group find Alexandria, the two move into a house with Sophia. On a run to the Hilltop Colony, Glenn is brutally murdered in front of Maggie. Maggie was emotionally devastated, and moved with Sophia to the Hilltop after burying Glenn. Rick Grimes These two are seen talking very often. It can be seen though that Rick cares about Maggie a lot, due to both her innocence and the fact that she means the world to Glenn. Maggie, like the rest of the group, looks up to him as their leader. Rick knocked Maggie over when the Woodbury Army was shooting at them, saving her life. When Maggie was unconscious and presumed dead after she attempted suicide, Abraham wanted to kill her, but, Rick prevented him from making any moves, believing her to be alive. After Glenn's brutal death, Maggie's relationship with Rick takes a very heavy blow as she is furious at Rick and assaults him for not trying to stop Negan, even though it would have resulted in them all being killed. While rallying Hilltop residents, Maggie says she believes in Rick, showing that despite what happened between them she still has faith in his plan. Since the end of All Out War, their relationship has been strengthened as the leaders of the two communities and as friends. Sophia When Carol died in the prison, Maggie and Glenn took it upon themselves to raise Sophia as their own, they eventually adopted her and Maggie was always with Sophia, and loved her as her own child, when the group had to make a run out of the place that they were staying Maggie opted to stay behind with Sophia stating that the pair weren't fast and would only slow them down. Sophia later acknowledges that Maggie and Glenn are her adoptive parents. After Glenn's death, they moved The Hilltop. Hershel Greene Maggie loved her father, and lived with him and her siblings at his farm. Hershel initially disapproved of Maggie and Glenn's relationship, but, after time he accepts Glenn into his family and treats him like a son. Hershel officiates Maggie and Glenn's wedding in the Prison cafeteria. Upon learning about the deaths of Hershel and Billy, Maggie is distraught, and attempts suicide. After time she came over this and moved on. Rachel and Susie Greene Maggie did not interact much with Rachel and Susie, it is presumed they had a normal sibling bond. Maggie cried with Hershel, and Billy, when they were murdered. Lacey Greene Maggie and Lacey were very close sisters, this is shown by how Maggie used to share a room with Lacey for comfort and protection showing she trusted her a lot. Maggie also was seen crying at Lacey's funeral and later attempted to commit suicide after Lacey's death and the rest of her family. Billy Greene Maggie loved her younger brother dearly. They were often seen playing basketball and doing other things together. After hearing of Billy and Hershel's murder, she was severely depressed and lost the will to live, even attempting suicide, but, failing. Gregory Maggie at first respected Gregory for his capacity as leader of the Hilltop community. However, she gradually began to dislike him, in no small part, because he didn't oppose Negan, Glenn's killer, and tried to sneak a look at her during her exam. It was revealed in Issue 122 that Maggie has taken over leadership of the Hilltop. Brianna Brianna introduces herself to Maggie when the latter is at Glenn's grave, they both have a conversation about how they lost people, and how it feels after months and years into the apocalypse. Maggie seemed grateful for Brianna consoling her. Maggie and Brianna were later seen talking again as they watched Sophia and Brianna's son play together. Aaron Aaron and Maggie appear to have a good relationship. Maggie trusted Aaron and Eric with Buttons and the other horse, showing Maggie trusts him. When Buttons was stolen, Aaron apologized and Maggie was quick to forgive him and asked how Eric was doing after he was stabbed by the thief. Earl Sutton Earl seemed friendly towards Maggie and was happily willing to make her a custom knife, he was also very charming towards her, kissing her hand. Maggie admires Earl's dedication to helping out with the war, taking note of him working 24/7 and not taking a rest. Harlan Carson Maggie and Harlan have not interacted much, but, he did check her baby and reassures her it was doing well. Their relationship is stable. Dante Dante is shown to have feelings for Maggie. Though they aren't reciprocated, he is nonetheless loyal to Maggie and respects her leadership.}} Appearances Trivia *Maggie is the third longest living female character in the Comic Series, behind Andrea and Sophia. *Maggie mentioned in early issues that she was 19. As of #130, it's been over 4 years since the original Atlanta group crossed paths with the Greene farm, making Maggie 23 years old. *Other than her child, Maggie is the last known surviving member of the Greene Family. *In #122's Letter Hacks, it was confirmed by Robert Kirkman that Maggie's last name remains Greene so the Greene family tree does not die out, and because Glenn's surname is nonexistent in the book. *Glenn and Maggie's relationship was the longest running relationship in the Comic Series, beginning at #10 and ending at #100, with Glenn's death. **Glenn and Maggie's relationship is also the only known official marriage to take place after the apocalypse. Greene, Maggie Greene, Maggie Greene, Maggie Category:Leaders Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Alive